Destin
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Petite fiction. Saison 3. Bering & Wells. Voilà xD
1. Au revoir ( Part 1 )

_**Disclaimer :**_ Malheureusement, la série ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages non plus ! ( Sinon HG et Myka seraient ensemble et la série reprendrais ! xD )

 _ **Petit mot de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?! Voici une toute petite fic sur le ship Bering & Wells pour le plaisir ! Ce sera en 4 parties qui seront assez courtes et qui reprendrons des scènes de la saison 3 avec quelques petites modifications ! _**La scène se passe dans l'épisode 5 de la saison 3 !**_ Enjoy !

* * *

 _Série : Warehouse 13_

 _Ship : Bering & Wells ( Helena & Myka ) _

_Genre : Drama / Romance_

 _Parring : Un petit parring T_

 _Résumé : Petite fiction. Saison 3. Berring & Wells. Voilà xD_

* * *

 _ **Au revoir**_

 _~ Point de vue Myka~_

L'enquête est un véritable succès. Ce fut néanmoins compliqué et éprouvant à accomplir. Le retour d'HG avait chamboulé plus d'une personne au sein de l'équipe. Artie avait joué son rôle à la perfection, prenant uniquement en compte les informations de la Victorienne et ignorait complètement le reste et Pete… Disons que ses réactions ne me plaisaient pas, mais que je le comprenais tout de même. Sa haine pour la Victorienne d'un autre temps n'était pas un fait caché, mais cela avait été éprouvant de lui faire entendre raison sur la nécessité de la présence d'Helena pour cette mission, mais malgré les piques qu'il lui envoyait, tout s'était bien passé. Claudia était la seule personne de l'équipe à n'avoir eu aucune réaction néfaste devant son esprit et cela avait eu le don de m'apaiser, mais à présent, l'heure des adieux a de nouveau sonné pour Helena et moi. Mon cœur se fissure doucement devant son regard presque apeuré quand elle voit la boule sombre que je tiens entre les mains. Nous n'avons pas le choix, les régents viendront chercher son âme si je n'obéis pas à leur règle et malgré la situation, elle me sourit tendrement. God, que j'aime son sourire. Il a été le seul à me faire tenir loin d'elle pendant tout ce temps.

\- _**Nous formions une bonne équipe, pas vrai ?**_ Me demande-t-elle avec son accent très prononcé.

\- _**En effet. Dommage que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte avant,**_ lui dis-je simplement, de véritable regret dans la voix.

- _ **Oui, c'est bien dommage,**_ termine-t-elle en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

Je suis comme hypnotisé par l'intensité de ses yeux chocolat et c'est quand Pete nous rejoint dans les allers de l'entrepôt que nous coupons le contact visuel. Je l'entends remercier HG pour son aide avant que mon regard ne soit de nouveau happé par le chocolat d'Helena. Nous restons un instant comme ça, sans rien dire, mon partenaire nous observant intrigué par notre échange silencieux. Elle s'approche alors doucement de moi et mes doigts se resservent sur la boule des régents contenant son âme alors qu'elle n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon corps. Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, devant le regard de Pete, elle pose délicatement ses lèvres fantomatiques sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux sous son geste inattendu et malgré le manque de son corps, j'arrive tout de même à ressentir la chaleur de ses lèvres. C'est véritablement troublant quand on pense que la Victorienne n'est plus qu'un esprit. Elle se retire doucement alors que j'ouvre les yeux au sentiment de manque pour voir son merveilleux visage souriant. En baissant les yeux sur mes mains tenant l'objet de son âme, je constate qu'elle a joint les siennes sur les miennes intimement. Je souris à cela avant de me perdre encore une fois dans son immense regard chaleureux, refusant à mes larmes de tomber.

\- _**Au revoir, Myka,**_ murmure-t-elle avec émotion, son sourire ne la quittant pas, mais je suis sûrement la seule à apercevoir la lueur de douleur au fond de son regard.

- _ **Au revoir, Helena,**_ lui répondis-je avec la même intensité, lui rendant ce sourire si confiant qui la caractérisé tant.

Puis, dans un mouvement commun, nous activons le mécanisme de la boule avant que je ne voie l'âme de l'Anglaise ne s'y fasse aspiré. Caressant du bout des doigts la matière faite de l'objet, je ne peux retenir mes larmes qui tombent lentement sur l'artefact. Je sursaute en sentant une main se posé sur mon épaule et me rappelle alors que mon meilleur ami est à mes côtés. Je soupire profondément avant de déposer la boule sur une étagère de l'entrepôt, caressant une nouvelle fois sa matière, geste qui me permettait de dire au revoir à la femme qui avait pris mon cœur depuis notre rencontre à Londres. Puis, après de longues secondes à contempler l'objet, je souris à Pete qui me rendit mon geste avant que nous retournions voir Artie, bras dessus bras dessous. _Je suis persuadée que nous nous reverrons, Helena et j'espère que quand ce jour viendra, j'arriverais à te dire ce que je ressens véritablement pour toi. En attendant, je ferais tous pour te retrouver et être heureuse alors attends-moi, mon amour. Ma douce et belle victorienne._

* * *

 _ **Bon d'accord, quand je dis petit, je voulais pas non plus dire minuscule, mais bon xD Je trouve que tout est dit et que c'est une très bonne introduction ! ;-)**_

 _ **Evidemment, les parties seront reliées entre elles par le même objectif : montrer les sentiments de Myka vis à vis de la disparition d'Helena ( Ce que la série n'as fais qu'a petite dose xD )**_

 _ **On se retrouve dans quelques secondes pour la prochaine partie ! ( le temps d'un clique sur l'onglet suivant ! )**_

 _ **Bisous ! xoxo**_


	2. Adieu ( Part 2 )

_**Disclaimer :**_ Malheureusement, la série ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages non plus ! ( Sinon HG et Myka seraient ensemble et la série reprendrais ! xD )

 _ **Petit mot de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?! Voilà la deuxième partie de cette mini-fiction basé sur **_l'épisode 11 de la saison 3_** ! J'espère que vous allez bien aimer ! Enjoy !

* * *

 _Série : Warehouse 13_

 _Ship : Bering & Wells ( Helena & Myka )_

 _Genre : Drama / Romance_

 _Parring : Un petit parring T_

 _Résumé : Petite fiction. Saison 3. Berring & Wells. Voilà xD_

* * *

 _ **Adieu**_

 _~ Point de vue Myka ~_

Emily Lake. La seconde identité d'Helena. Enfin, une identité née de la perversité des Régents. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé revoir cette belle Victorienne dans de tels circonstances. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ELLE. Emily est ce qu'HG serait devenu si tant de malheur ne lui était pas arrivé. Elle possède la tendresse et l'amour d'Helena, mais elle ne sera jamais comme ELLE. Je pourrais me contenter de cette enveloppe, oui, je le pourrais, mais je ne veux pas QUE ce côté de sa personnalité parce que ce que j'aime chez cette charmante Anglaise, c'est son amour de l'aventure, son génie pratiquement inégalé, sa maîtrise parfaite du Kempo et son âme aussi dangereuse que séductrice. Tout me plaît chez elle, les deux côtés de la pièce. Vraiment, Emily n'est pas Helena G. Wells, mais elle pourrait peut-être le redevenir si nous arrivons à la protégée et à faire réintégrer son âme dans son corps. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais maintenant que je sais que ma belle Anglaise n'est pas perdue dans les limbes, je ferais absolument tout pour la revoir enfin réellement. Mais tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévue. La trahison de Steve en est une parfaite interprétation et l'enlèvement d'Emily presque un signe du destin.  
Alors que nous roulions sur la route pour fuir nos agresseurs, Pete, Claudia et moi, mon partenaire de toujours interromps le flux de mes pensées avec entrain.

\- _**Myka, j'ai peut-être une solution pour sauver l'entrepôt, mais tu ne vas pas être d'accord,**_ m'avertit-il avec un air de chien battu.

\- _**Je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire pour sauver l'entrepôt,**_ affirmais-je haut et fort à mon ami. Grossière erreur, Myka.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il a en tête que la voiture entre dans la forêt par un petit sentier sous le cri de surprise de Claudia. Pete stoppe le véhicule près d'une grosse pierre avant de descendre de celui-ci, semblant agité. Sans une seconde de plus, nous sortîmes également de la voiture, Claudia et moi, retrouvant notre ami qui faisait les cent pas.

- _ **Il faut détruire la pièce de Janus,**_ annonce-t-il sans sourciller, déclenchant en moi une bombe d'émotions.

\- _**Non,**_ répondis-je avec véhémence, posant un regard assassin sur le brun. _**Tu parles de tuer une personne-là ! Même si tu la détestes, Helena est un être humain !**_ Lui hurlais-je ensuite dessus en m'approchant dangereusement de lui.

\- _**Et si vous demandiez à la principal concernée ?**_ nous proposa la voix de Claudia derrière moi en activant la boule contenant l'âme d'Helena.

\- _**Je suis d'accord avec Pete, Myka,**_ retentit doucement la voix de mon Anglaise préférée, me faisant l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

- **Si nous détruisons la pièce, ton âme sera détruite, HG,** argumentais-je avec l'espoir qu'elle plaide en ma faveur.

\- _**Est-ce vraiment un si gros sacrifice si ma mort permet de sauver des milliers de vies ? Vous savez au plus profond de vous, Myka que c'est la meilleure solution,**_ m'explique-t-elle avec une voix tellement douce que je sens les larmes envahirent déjà mes yeux.

Je ne réplique pas, sachant très bien que sa décision est prise, mais mon cœur vient de se fissurer en mille morceaux alors qu'elle se tourne vers Claudia qui pleure déjà.

\- _**Vous avez un avenir incroyable devant vous, Claudia,**_ sourit Helena, honnêtement, faisant pleurer encore plus la geek aux cheveux roux.

\- _**Je n'ai pas de destin fantastique, HG. Je suis simplement moi,**_ contredis ma petite sœur de cœur, la voix tremblante.

\- _**Alors vous êtes là seule à ne pas le voir,**_ répliqua HG avec un petit sourire en coin alors que la rousse le lui rend en reniflant.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers mon meilleur ami qui a tout de même les larmes aux yeux. Il ne fait pas ça pour son désir personnel, mais bien parce qu'il sait que c'est l'unique moyen.

\- _**Veillez bien sur votre équipe, Pete parce qu'elle comporte des membres vraiment exceptionnels,**_ complimenta l'historienne, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

\- _**Je ferais de mon mieux, Helena. Merci pour tout,**_ lui promit-il avec émotion avant de s'écarter afin de se reprendre.

\- _**Et comment dire adieu à la personne qui vous connais mieux que vous-même ?**_ Retentit à nouveau la voix au fort accent anglais de ma charmante historienne.

- _ **J'en ai une vague idée,**_ lui souris-je à travers mes larmes.

Sans répondre, elle me sourit d'une façon amusée avant de s'approcher doucement de moi. Comme l'autre jour dans l'entrepôt, mon corps se tend au toucher fantôme d'Helena et je jurerais pouvoir sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres quand elle m'embrasse avec douceur et ferveur. Un baiser d'adieu, c'est ce qui le caractérise. En toute connaissance de cause, je réponds à cet échange étrange alors que je sens Helena sourire à cela et quelques instants plus tard, elle se retire avant de poser sa main sur ma joue. J'écarquille les yeux en me rendant compte du toucher de sa peau sur la mienne et joint ma main à la sienne pour profiter encore une dernière fois de cette douceur.

\- _**À présent, tu auras une idée plus précise,**_ sourit-elle en me tutoyant, dernier cadeau qu'elle me fait avant de disparaître et mes larmes tombent à présent sous forme de cascade sur mes joues.

C'est quand Pete revient doucement vers nous que la Victorienne se détache de moi avec un regard désolé. Elle murmure faiblement qu'elle est prête.

- _ **La dernière chose que je veux voire est le ciel,**_ dit-elle en levant les yeux vers celui-ci. Je sais à ce moment précis que toutes ses pensées s'élèvent pour sa précieuse Christina.

Un fin sourire naquit sur le coin de mes lèvres à cette pensée et je vois ensuite l'âme d'Helena se faire aspirer par la sphère quand Claudia active son pouvoir pour en extraire la pièce de Janus. Elle la donne ensuite à Pete qui la prend avec émotion et tristesse.

- _ **Je ne veux pas voir ça,**_ murmurais-je du bout des lèvres, incapable de voir ce spectacle bien trop horrible.

\- _**Moi non plus,**_ confie Claudia en me prenant par les épaules afin de nous emmener vers la voiture.

Mes larmes coulent de plus belle en entendant au loin Pete prendre une pierre à côté de lui. Notre histoire est finie avant même d'avoir commencé, ma belle victorienne. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été capable de te sauver et de t'avouer mes véritables sentiments. Mes regrets seront à jamais mon châtiment pour t'avoir laissé seule dans le noir. _Reposes en paix avec ta précieuse petite Christina, tu as mérité la paix que Pete t'accorde par son geste. Va, ma tendre Helena et soit heureuse parmi les nuages. J'espère simplement que tu veilleras sur nous de là-haut._

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour cette deuxième partie ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ! Il était un peu plus long celui-là !**_

 _ **On se retrouve demain pour les deux dernières parties ! ;-)**_

 _ **Bisous ! xoxo**_


	3. Espoir ( Part 3 )

_**Disclaimer :**_ Malheureusement, la série ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages non plus ! ( Sinon HG et Myka seraient ensemble et la série reprendrais ! xD )

 _ **Petit mot de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?! Voilà la troisième et avant dernière partie de cette mini-fiction basé sur **_l'épisode 12 de la saison 3_** ! J'espère que vous allez bien aimer ! Oui, je sais que certain dialogue ne sont pas les même que dans la série, mais sachez que je fais mes chapitres avec les épisodes en tête et justement, de tête xD Je me suis revu quelques épisodes, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je connais tous les dialogues par cœur xD Sinon, bah ENJOY ! :D

* * *

 _Série : Warehouse 13_

 _Ship : Bering & Wells ( Helena & Myka )_

 _Genre : Drama / Romance_

 _Parring : Un petit parring T_

 _Résumé : Petite fiction. Saison 3. Berring & Wells. Voilà xD_

* * *

 _ **Espoir**_

 _~ Point de vue Myka ~_

Pleurant sur l'épaule de Claudia pendant que mon partenaire détruit la pièce de Janus contenant l'âme d'Helena, j'ai souhaité de tout mon être que le destin intervienne pour sauver la belle victorienne de cette fin indigne d'elle et il a fini par me répondre. Pas de la meilleure des manières, mais il a fait en sorte que la pièce soit sauve, bien qu'elle soit entre les mains de se dégénérer de Sykes. Nous savons à présent qu'il a besoin d'Helena pour trouver le Sanctuaire, un lieu secret des Régents en communication direct avec l'entrepôt 13. Quand nous avons appris que celui-ci était dans un restaurant au fin fond de la Chine, nous n'avons pas hésité et avons pris l'avion pour nous y rendre. _Nous serons bientôt réunis, Helena, tient bon._

Nous avons trouvé le restaurant ainsi que l'entrée du Sanctuaire où Sykes nous attendais ainsi que la Victorienne. Il contrôle ses mouvements grâce à la cravache de Cecil DeMille, l'obligeant à nous mettre en joue. J'ai un sourire en coin en entendant la grande brune s'excuser malgré la situation avant que ce psychopathe ne lui ordonne de tirer sur moi. Heureusement, la balle ne fait que frôler mon manteau, le déchirant par la même occasion. J'essaie de la rassurer quand elle me demande si je vais bien et je sais qu'elle s'en veut déjà de cet acte non délibéré.

\- _**Si vous approchez, la prochaine balle ira entre les deux yeux de l'agent Bering,**_ ajouta le blond psychopathe avec un sourire sadique en observant Pete puis Helena.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais il connaît le lien affectif que nous entretenons tous les trois. Il est vraiment dangereux ce type et encore plus avec la cravache entre les mains.

\- _**Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne connais pas la réponse de l'énigme,**_ intervient la belle Anglaise en se tournant vers son bourreau, le regard implorant.

Surprenants, tout le monde, Sykes tord la cravache, ce qui manipule les gestes d'Helena. Elle s'approche de moi à grandes enjambées pour me prendre par le bras et je comprends alors son prochain coup.

- _ **Non !**_ Cria-t-elle malgré tout, en me faisant asseoir sur la chaise du mécanisme qui se referma sur mon cou. _ **Je suis vraiment désolée, Myka,**_ me dit-elle, la voix pleine de sanglot en braquant son arme sur ma tempe.

\- _**Maintenant qu'un de vos proches est sur la sellette, la solution vous viendra peut-être,**_ sourit Sykes sournoisement en plongeant son regard dans celui d'HG qui le fixe d'un regard glacial.

D'ailleurs, son regard est tellement noir qu'il ferait peur à n'importe qui. Pourtant, je trouve comme une lueur d'espoir au fond de celui-ci à laquelle je peux me raccrocher. Helena observe longuement le tapis du jeu d'échec alors que moi, c'est elle que je regarde. Elle est tellement belle, même les yeux trempés de larmes et bouffis, elle reste merveilleusement belle. Je suis cependant dérangé dans ma contemplation par mon partenaire qui n'arrive pas à tenir sur place, faisant réagir Sykes. La cravache fut une nouvelle fois tordue et l'arme d'HG se retourne contre Pete, tirant une balle juste devant lui.

\- _**Ne vous mêlez pas de ça si vous tenez à la vie de votre collègue**_ , menace le psychopathe avant d'ordonner une nouvelle fois à Helena de mettre son pistolet contre ma tempe.

Je vois bien que la belle victorienne a dû mal à se concentrer dans ses conditions. Elle me dit de déplacer une pièce du jeu et je peux apercevoir tout son espoir dans cette décision, mais malheureusement, le dispositif se baisse, me rappelant que je pourrais perdre la vie dans quelques minutes, faisant sursauter Helena. Pourtant, je place un regard confiant sur la grande brune qui, malgré son immense estime de soi, perd peu à peu pied.

\- _**Réfléchis, cherche dans tes souvenirs, Helena,**_ lui murmurais-je en plongeant mon océan bleu dans l'abîme noir de son regard.

Elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de me fixer simplement, ses larmes redoublant d'intensité. Elle ferme les yeux un instant, sûrement pour reprendre ses esprits avant de les ouvrir et de m'offrir un regard intense et profond, je peux alors voir toute sa détermination et cela me réchauffe le cœur. Je déteste la voir pleurer, même si cela est déjà arrivé par le passé. Justement, ça me rappelle beaucoup trop cet horrible jour où notre relation a basculé dans un cauchemar sans nom, une fourche en main. Elle me donne l'ordre de déplacer une autre pièce du jeu, mais encore une fois, le dispositif se déclenche au-dessus de mon crâne. Plus qu'un faux pas et cette hache m'éclatera le crâne.

\- **Helena, je sais que tu peux le faire ! Tu es Helena G. Wells ! J'ai entièrement confiance en toi !**

Je n'ai pas peur, c'est plutôt un dernier recourt pour motiver Helena et je vois dans son regard que ça à marcher, mes mots ont réussis à la toucher au plus profond de son âme. Une étincelle vient de passer dans ses yeux et je souris en coin, lui faisant comprendre tendrement de me faire confiance. Une nouvelle fois, elle ferme les yeux et régule sa respiration. Elle reste comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'ouvrir précipitamment les yeux, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

\- _**Les règles peuvent être changées !**_ S'exclame-t-elle avec enthousiasme avant de m'ordonner de déplacer une pièce directement sur la case d'un pion ennemi.

\- _**Tu es sûr ? Les règles ne permettent pas de faire ça,**_ lui fis-je remarquer en posant un demi-regard sur elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- _**Les règles peuvent être changées,**_ me répondit-elle très sûr d'elle, l'espoir et le soulagement inondant complètement son magnifique regard chocolat.

Je la trouve absolument craquante à cet instant précis et sans hésitation, je prends un de mes jetons avant de faire ce qu'elle me dit. J'entends le mécanisme bougé avant qu'il ne se rétracte et que ma gorge ne soit libérée du siège. Je me lève précipitamment de celui-ci en me massant le cou et la nuque, soufflant de soulagement, mes yeux ne quittant pas ceux d'HG. Sans me contrôler et pour la première fois dans nos échanges, je fais le premier pas et viens capturer ses lèvres tendrement, la faisant sursauter. Elle reste distante quelques secondes, le temps de bien se rendre compte de la situation, avant de répondre tendrement, mais avec passion, à ce baiser qui devient de plus en plus enflammé. Je me sépare à contrecœur de ma chère Victorienne et donne le feu vert à Pete qui se précipite sur notre ennemi et lui arrache la cravache des mains sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, bien trop absorbé par sa semi victoire. Mon meilleur ami met la cravache dans le sachet spécial pour les artefacts et Helena soupira de soulagement en se massant les épaules, à nouveaux libre de ses mouvements. Le Sanctuaire commence à trembler et une sorte de porte dimensionnelle s'ouvre sur le grand mur derrière notre bourreau qui sourit, content de lui. Il se précipite à travers ce portail à la vitesse que son fauteuil roulant pouvait le conduire et Pete pose son regard sur Helena et moi, nous consultant involontairement.

- _ **Vas-y ! Nous trouverons un moyen pour l'ouvrir à nouveau,**_ lui ordonnais-je en désignant le portail de mon doigt.

Il accepte d'un mouvement de tête avant de franchir le portail dimensionnel qui se ferme immédiatement derrière lui, me laissant à présent seule avec HG dans le Sanctuaire.

\- _**Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser,**_ sourit grandement Helena malgré la situation, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel, mais mes lèvres esquissent un sourire tout de même un sourire amusé. _**Wells et Bering, la meilleure équipe,**_ ajoute-t-elle en s'approchant de moi dans une démarche féline alors que je suis devant le tableau de jeu, cherchant un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Je me retrouve donc bloquer entre le rebord du plateau et le corps de cette belle Victorienne d'un autre siècle. Elle pose ses mains de chaque côté de mes hanches, reposant ses paumes à plat sur le plateau derrière moi. Dans cette position, son visage est très près de moi et son corps épouse parfaitement le mien, me donnant horriblement chaud par la même occasion, mais l'heure est au jeu. Un jeu d'une autre époque. Un jeu de séduction.

\- _**Bering et Wells,**_ la repris-je avec amusement, approchant mon visage du sien avant de venir capturer ses lèvres pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Cela va devenir une habitude à force. Je l'espère en tout cas.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ! Si vous connaissez assez la saison, vous savez sur quel épisode sera basé la dernière partie xD**_

 _ **Alors ? Bad End ou Happy Ending ? Vos pronostiques ? :-P**_

 _ **On se retrouve demain pour le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fiction !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous ! xoxo**_


	4. Résurrection ( Part 4 )

_**Disclaimer :**_ Malheureusement, la série ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages non plus ! ( Sinon HG et Myka seraient ensemble et la série reprendrais ! xD )

 _ **Petit mot de l'auteur :**_ Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Et voilà, nous arrivons à la fin de cette mini fiction ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, c'était comme un vent de fraicheur dans ce que je fais d'habitude et je pense en refaire dans le futur ! C'est un Happy Ending pour ceux qui se poserait la question :-P ENJOY ! xoxo

* * *

 _Série : Warehouse 13_

 _Ship : Bering & Wells ( Helena & Myka )_

 _Genre : Drama / Romance_

 _Parring : Un petit parring T_

 _Résumé : Petite fiction. Saison 3. Berring & Wells. Voilà xD_

* * *

 _ **Résurrection :**_

 _~ Point de vue Myka ~_

Je commence à en avoir marre d'être enfermé ici alors que l'entrepôt est en danger ! Je tape la paume de ma main contre le mur d'où à surgit le portail alors qu'Helena range le plateau de jeu. Soufflant de dépit en sachant très bien que mon geste ne servait à rien, je me tourne vers la grande brune qui arbore un petit sourire en coin amusée. Je me dirige sur le côté du plateau, m'agenouillant pour inspecter les rebords, peut-être qu'il y a un indice ou des inscriptions qui sauraient nous faire sortir d'ici. J'en profite pour ramasser les quelques pièces du jeu qui sont tombés tout à l'heure afin d'aider la belle Victorienne dans son rangement.

\- _**Il doit bien avoir un dispositif quelque part,** _soufflais-je en le cherchant au toucher sous la table.

\- _**Je suis désolée, Myka, si Pete avait pu détruire la pièce de Janus avant que Sykes ne la récupère, nous n'en serions pas là maintenant.**_

Quand elle termine sa phrase, je me relève doucement, mon regard plongé dans le sien. Elle attend une réponse, mais je ne lui en donnerais qu'une seule. J'attrape son menton entre deux doigts et viens poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle gémit de contentement dans notre échange, ce qui me fait sourire. Puis, je casse le baiser en me redressant, mon regard toujours plongé dans le sien.

\- _**Il faut que tu arrêtes de toujours t'autoproclamer la méchante. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Sykes est devenue complétement fou, tu n'es responsable de rien. Tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas regretté de t'avoir fait confiance alors arrête d'avoir une opinion si déplorable de toi-même et ne t'excuse jamais d'être vivante. Pas devant moi,** _la prévins-je d'une voix calme, mais grondante, lui faisant comprendre que je ne le tolérerais vraiment pas.

Elle reste sans voix devant mon petit discours et je ne sourcille pas jusqu'à qu'elle fasse un petit signe de tête sur le côté.

\- _**Bien. Le duo de choc revient. Wells et Bering vont résoudre le mystère et limité la case,** _dit-elle avec un petit sourire provocateur sur le coin des lèvres.

\- _**Bering et Wells,**_ la corrigeais-je totalement sérieuse, mes paroles faisant écho avec celles de toute à l'heure.

Elle m'accorde un regard qui veut clairement dire " mais oui, c'est ça ", ce qui me fait grandement sourire puis nous reprenons nos activités. Soudain, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se relève de la chaise d'un coup, me faisant sursauter. En voyant ma réaction, son regard se moque de moi avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

\- _**J'ai trouvé la solution ! C'est logique en fait ! Enfin, pour moi,**_ ajoute-t-elle en voyant mon regard totalement perdu. _**C'est mon maître qui à fabriquer le dispositif alors si nous remettons toutes les pièces comme au début de la partie et que nous rejouons, le dispositif fera réapparaître le portail !** _M'explique-t-elle à vive allure, remettant les dernières pièces en ordre sur le plateau.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir à son idée qu'elle s'installe sur le siège où j'étais quelque temps auparavant. Le mécanisme se noue autour de sa gorge, lui donnant totalement raison. Elle pose son regard fier sur moi alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer en la voyant sur cette chaise de torture. Elle prend alors un jeton sur le plateau et le place sur la case d'un ennemi sauf que le dispositif au-dessus de son crâne se met en marche, se rapprochant un peu trop près de la tête de mon Anglaise et mon cœur s'arrête de battre pendant quelques secondes. Je la vois sursauté à son erreur avant qu'elle ne sourît et déplace la bonne pièce, se libérant du siège et faisant apparaître le portail sur le mur en face de moi. Cependant, je ne réagis pas et la regarde avec une dureté inédite dans le regard.

\- _**Tu la fais exprès**_ , me rendis-je compte alors qu'elle me rend un sourire un peu moins sûr d'elle tout à coup.

\- _**Il fallait que je sois sûr que c'était un échec et math en un seul coup qu'il fallait pour gagner,**_ me dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Sans lui répondre, je lui donne une claque sur l'épaule avant de franchir le portail, n'attendant pas cette énervante inventrice au combien sexy. Nous nous retrouvons donc dans l'entrepôt 13 et j'arrête Helena qui vient d'apparaître elle aussi, entendant des voix proches sur ma gauche. Je lui fais signe de me suivre et elle lie ses doigts aux miens, me suivant tranquillement. Arrivée devant une étagère, je m'approche un peu plus pour voir Sykes contrôler les mouvements de Pete avec la cravache. _Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour que la situation se retourne contre lui, cet endouille ?!_

Sortant mon tesla de l'arrière de mon jean, je mets en joue les mains de Sykes en fermant un œil pour plus de précision avant de tirer sur notre ennemi, lui faisant lâcher la cravache et s'enfuir à travers l'entrepôt. Seulement, la détonation de mon tesla fait tomber une corde posée sur l'étagère derrière nous. J'entends ma belle inventrice m'appeler d'une voix étrange et j'en comprends la raison quand je la vois complètement encerclée par la corde qui se resserre sur l'intégralité de son corps. Je m'approche pour essayer de desserrer son emprise, mais je suis prise dans le piège avec Helena qui essayait tant bien que mal de m'avertir.

\- _**Laisse-moi deviner, tu allais dire de ne pas y toucher ?**_ Lui dis-je avec le peu de souffle que je possède, essayant de ralentir la corde en protégeant mon cou avec mes mains.

\- _**Ne bouge pas et reste calme, plus on tire dessus et plus elle se resserre,**_ murmure Helena d'une voix coupée, m'imitant avec ses mains.

Je n'arrive presque plus à respirer quand je vois Artie appliquer du produit anti artefact sur la corde, la desserrant.

\- _**Quand est-ce que vous apprendrez à ne pas jouer avec les artefacts ?** _Nous dit-il, désabusé alors que nous nous débarrassons de la corde.

\- _**Désolée, Artie, c'est plus fort que moi. J'aime bien me retrouver collé serré à Myka,**_ plaisante la Victorienne en toussant pour reprendre sa respiration alors que mon boss lève les yeux au ciel devant la réplique d'HG, pas gêné ou choqué le moins du monde.

Pour ma part, je tape encore une fois le bras de celle-ci, lui procurant un gémissement plaintif, sachant qu'elle ne plaisantait absolument pas, mais sa phrase fait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite, faits que je ne peux ignorer. Je m'approche alors de son oreille, prenant délicatement sa main dans la mienne.

\- _**Quand on en aura fini avec Sykes, tu pourras te retrouver collé serré avec moi autant de fois que tu le veux et cela n'inclura aucune corde. Enfin pas de cette manière,**_ lui murmurais-je chaudement avec un sourire charmeur avant de l'entraîner à ma suite sous les ordres d'Artie.

Nous courons à travers l'entrepôt pour nous rendre au fond de celui-ci, mais quand nous arrivons, Sykes n'est plus là. Pete se tourne vers nous quand Artie lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- _**Vous en avez mis du temps,** _commente-t-il avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _**Oui, on a eu un petit... Contre-temps,**_ lui dis-je en posant un regard équivoque sur Helena qui me répondit par un sourire enchanté. _**Et Sykes ?**_ Questionnais-je mon meilleur ami ensuite.

\- _**Il est mort, c'est terminé,** _nous apprend-il avec soulagement en soufflant.

Je souris grandement à cette nouvelle alors qu'Artie demande à Pete si sa mère s'en est sortie, lui répondant par l'affirmatif ce qui nous fait tous soupirer de soulagement. Ensuite, mon coéquipier fixe étrangement Helena avant de s'avancer dans sa direction et de la prendre dans ses bras à la surprise générale. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire niais de naître sur mon visage à l'expression de la belle Victorienne qui rend l'étreinte du brun.

\- _**Merci, Helena. Merci d'avoir sauvé Myka,**_ murmure-t-il à son oreille, mes yeux pétillants de bonheur devant ce spectacle.

\- _**Mais c'est normal,**_ lui répondit gentiment HG encore sous le choc du geste de Pete.

Mon meilleur ami se retire de l'étreinte avec un petit sourire gêné et contacte Claudia avec son visiophone. Je m'approche discrètement d'Helena pour frôler sa main, la lui caressant tendrement, faisant naître un sourire attendri sur ses lèvres charnues. Nous sommes sur un petit nuage, les yeux dans les yeux, quand Artie commence à s'agiter autour de nous.

\- **_Attendez, pourquoi ce truc est encore allumé ?_** Fit-il en désignant le gyrophare derrière nous avant de se précipiter vers la commande de contrôle du dôme de l'entrepôt.

Je m'approche dans son dos et remarque avec stupéfaction que le dôme ne s'est pas rétracté. Le chef du secteur demande à Mme Frederick, par le biais de Pete, la raison de cette activation et ce qu'elle nous apprend me fait perdre quelques couleurs. Le dôme reste en place parce qu'il y a encore un danger qui menace l'entrepôt. Parcourut d'un éclair de lucidité, Artie commence à parler tout seul en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où Sykes à laisser son fauteuil roulant.

\- _**Sykes serait venu à l'entrepôt prendre l'artefact et serait repartie comme si de rien n'était ? Il a dit qu'il voulait tous nous tuer et il n'a même pas essayé,**_ nous dit-il dans son raisonnement alors que nous arrivons devant le fauteuil de ce psychopathe.

L'homme à lunettes commence à fouiller le fauteuil, touchant tous ses recoins avant de soulever son coussin et de mettre à vue une brique emprisonné dans une boite transparente et reliée à un dispositif d'explosion. Un violent frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale en espérant que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense.

\- _**Je reconnais le style des lettres. Ça vient de la chambre des communes de Londres,**_ nous apprend Helena, semblant tendue.

Je vois Artie devenir livide aux mots de l'inventeur et il nous explique l'histoire de cet artefact, mais ce que je retiens, c'est les mots bombe nucléaire. Voilà le véritable plan de ce fumier, détruire l'entrepôt tout entier avec nous dedans. Artie rajoute que cet artefact est né de la haine des nazis pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale et une idée me vient alors en tête.

\- **_Il doit bien y avoir un artefact capable d'effacer la haine de celui-ci !_** M'exclamais-je en fixant Artie, attendant sa réponse.

Encore une fois, il part dans ses dialogues de sourds alors que nous le suivons à travers l'entrepôt pendant de longues minutes, si bien qu'il ne reste plus que deux minutes sur le compteur de la bombe. Aucun objet n'a eu d'effet sur celle-ci et l'espoir qui nous anime commence à se ternir peu à peu. Nous nous sommes réfugiés dans l'ovale de quarantaine, espérant pouvoir éviter l'explosion, mais nous savons que ce ne sera pas le cas. La puissance de cet artefact est bien trop énorme. Malgré tout, Pete ne se décourage pas et essaie par par tous les moyens de détruire l'objet. Le chalumeau ? Aucun effet. Le liquide anti artefact ? Aucun effet. Essayer de détruire la boîte ? Aucun effet. Démonter la boîte pour débrancher le mécanisme ? Aucun effet. Nous sommes à court d'idée et il ne reste plus que quelques secondes avant que la bombe n'explose. Mes pensées se tournent alors vers Helena qui fait quelque chose sur notre côté gauche, mais alors que je vais pour la rejoindre, une petite barrière bleue se matérialisa autour de Pete, Artie et moi-même. Les deux hommes interrogent l'Anglaise et elle leur explique qu'elle a pu transférer un peu du bouclier de l'entrepôt pour nous sauver, mais qu'il fallait qu'elle reste à l'extérieur. Un sacrifice. Pourquoi Helena ? Ne sais-tu pas que je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas ? Les protestations des deux hommes derrière moi se font de plus en plus éloigner alors que des larmes commencent à coulés sur mes joues. Elle me sourit, heureuse, avant de me remercier. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me remercies ? Je n'ai absolument rien fait et tu vas mourir sans connaître mes véritables sentiments à ton égard. J'ai envie de te les dires, mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge trop serrée.

\- _**Ça sent bon la pomme,**_ sourit-elle en humant délicatement la senteur particulière de la pomme verte que dégage l'entrepôt quand nous trouvons la sérénité absolue et l'harmonie parfaite avec lui.

J'entends au loin le dispositif se déclenché et la bombe explosée, emportant la vision d'Helena. Elle met ses mains dans ses poches nonchalamment avant de disparaître de ma vue. Je baisse la tête et ferme les yeux pour ne pas en voir plus, mon cœur se fissure en plusieurs morceaux. Je n'ai même pas réussi à lui dire ce que je ressens et cela va rester à tout jamais mon plus gros regret. L'explosion ne dure que quelques secondes, emportant absolument tout sur son passage, mais elle me parait durée des heures. Alors quand je ressens enfin une légère brise sur mon visage, je me risque à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir un champ de ruine tout autour de moi. Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité alors que je reste debout, observant les restes de l'entrepôt. Je suis perdue dans un abîme de ténèbres et de désespoir, quand un vent un peu plus violent se lève, faisant décoller mes cheveux. Pete et Artie reculent en me regardant bizarrement.

\- _**Tu devrais regarder derrière toi, Myka,**_ me sommes Pete avec un regard indéchiffrable.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et voit un nuage de poussière en lévitation. Je fronce des sourcils en m'approchant de ce tas de cendres avant qu'une forte lumière ne m'aveugle. Quand je repose mon regard bleu sur l'endroit, mon cœur se remet enfin à battre. Elle est devant moi, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, comme à son habitude. Je n'ose croire que cette vision est réelle et recule de quelques pas quand elle approche son bras dans ma direction, sous le choc. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je m'avance enfin vers elle, posant une main sur sa joue avec douceur, ressentant sa peau chaude sous mes doigts. Elle est vraiment là, devant moi et ce n'est pas un rêve. Ne contrôlant plus mes sentiments ni mes gestes, je me jette dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche avec passion sous le sourire malicieux de Pete et le regard neutre d'Artie. HG répond à mon baiser avec ferveur, me faisant sentir que je suis bien dans ses bras, me serrant contre elle avec douceur et force.

\- **_Comment est-ce possible ?_** Lui murmurais-je front contre front, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.

\- _**Le phœnix,** _me dit-elle en nous montrant l'objet avec un sourire reconnaissant. _**L'entrepôt a dû le faire apparaître pendant l'explosion afin de me faire revenir,**_ ajoute-elle avec un sourire resplendissant.

L'odeur de pomme, c'était l'entrepôt qui donner le moyen à Helena de revenir dans ce monde. Je ne lui en remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Avec un sourire malgré mes larmes, je serre de toutes mes forces la belle Victorienne dans mes bras, nichant mon nez dans son cou afin de m'imprégner de son odeur. Peu importe les épreuves qui vont nous arriver avec l'entrepôt en ruine, nous sommes ensemble et cela n'as pas de prix. Profitant de cette nouvelle chance pour enfin lui avouer tout, je ne me fais pas prier et lui murmure tendrement à l'oreille combien je l'aime et combien j'ai eu peur de la perdre. Je sens son sourire se formé sur ses lèvres à l'entente de mes mots et elle me retourne mes sentiments aussi tendrement et amoureusement, scellant nos paroles d'un baiser passionné. Je ne remercierais jamais assez l'entrepôt pour m'avoir permis de rencontrer mon auteur préféré et de m'avoir permis de la retrouver. Oui, peu importe ce qu'il va nous arriver à présent, si nous sommes ensemble, plus rien d'autre ne compte.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour cette fiction ! J'ai pris beaucoup de dialogue de l'épisode parce que je trouve que ses dialogues sont vraiment parfait et je n'ai pas voulu les modifié. Idem pour les scènes, elles ont toutes un but précis.**_

 _ **On se retrouve une prochaine fois pour une prochaine fiction sur Bering & Wells ! **_

_**Bisous à vous tous ! xoxo**_

* * *

 _" Parfois, vous devez sortir de la personne que vous avez été et vous souvenir du personnage que vous étiez censé être. La personne que tu veux être. La personne que tu es " - H.G. Wells_


End file.
